


fall into my arms (or the ice)

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, First Dates, First Kiss, Ice Skating, M/M, Rare Pairings, Winter, haechan is only mentioned, haechan likes tormenting sungchan tho, im excited im the first to write for them i love, side chenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: jaemin wants to go ice skating for a date, but here's the thing: sungchan's scared of ice skating.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Na Jaemin
Series: 23 days of wonder [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Kudos: 34





	fall into my arms (or the ice)

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 5 - ice skating

"He wants to go ice skating," Sungchan breathes out, turning to face Jisung and Chenle who stare at him, wide-eyed. "Jaemin wants to go ice skating for our date."

"Well," Jisung quickly says, "Jaemin hyung is a really good ice skater ... Maybe he could help you!"

"How do you know he's a good ice skater?" Chenle turns to face his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowing. "You said the first time you went ice skating was with me."

"I did," Jisung says quickly, staring at him with wide eyes. "I just went to go watch him one time."

"OK, I'll rephrase, you said exactly 'I've never been to an ice skating rink before'," Chenle's head tilts, staring at the younger with narrowed eyes. "Did you lie to me?"

"It was a frozen lake?" Jisung offers weakly, wincing at the glare sent his way.

"Jaemin hyung doesn't like frozen lakes because the ice could break at any moment," Chenle tears his hand away from Jisung's, scooting closer to Sungchan.

"Okay!" Sungchan says loudly, eyes wide as he tries to end the conversation, "Let's get back to talking about me, Sungchan. What am I supposed to do?"

Jisung stares at Chenle for a moment before sighing, turning back to Sungchan, "Just tell him, he won't care."

"He'll be a little disappointed," Chenle corrects, still not looking at either of them, "He loves ice skating."

Jisung huffs, glancing at Chenle and Sungchan rolls his eyes, both of them were so petty it was unreal. "That doesn't help, by the way," Sungchan sighs, leaning back in his seat. "I'll just tough it out, I guess."

"But you're--"

"Scared ever since I was nine, I know," he rolls his eyes. "I gotta get over it, though. It's an ice skating rink, not a lake. The ice won't crack." He glances up at the two, "Right?"

"It's not going to crack," Chenle sighs, finally turning to face Sungchan but he could still tell that the younger was upset that Jisung lied to him. "Explain to him your fear, and then explain that you still want to go. It could be a cute date of him trying to help you and teach you how to skate."

"Okay," Sungchan nods, huffing as he stands up. "I'm gonna go now."

"Where are you going?" Jisung asks, eyebrows furrowing. "It's literally only been twenty minutes and we still have another thirty."

"I'm not gonna sit here while you two argue over something stupid," Sungchan rolls his eyes, "Make up or something while I'm gone, I don't know but don't talk to me if you're still arguing." He points between the two with raised eyebrows before turning to head back into school.

"Hey," Jaemin grins as he looks up to see Sungchan walking towards him. He pushes away his textbook and leans back in his seat, "What's up? I thought you were sitting with Chenji today."

"Chenji?" Sungchan raises his eyebrows, feeling his heart pound as he sits in the seat next to Jaemin. He looks around for Jaemin's friends, but he can't hear nor see them. "Where are your friends?"

"Chenle and Jisung, it's their ship name," Jaemin pushes his black hair away from in front of his eyes. "And my friends already left for class. Except for Donghyuck, he's looking for his textbook."

Sungchan wants to groan at the thought of Donghyuck seeing them together, but doesn't, not wanting Jaemin to think he hates his best friend. He doesn't, really, but Donghyuck would never stop teasing him.

"What's a ship name?" Sungchan decides to ask instead.

"Oh, you poor boy," Jaemin pats him on the head and Sungchan tries his very best not to blush. "Don't let Hyuck hear you say that, you'll never hear the end of it. It's their names together, by the way. Chen from Chenle and Ji from Jisung. Get it?"

"Oh," Sungchan figures it's a Twitter thing, seeing as how much active Jaemin and his friends are on it, "Yeah, I get it."

Jaemin's smile turns a little devilish, leaning forward to get closer and Sungchan's eyes widen at the almost nonexistent distance, "I don't know what ours is yet, there are like four different choices. Minchan, Sungjaem, Jaemchan, Sungmin. Not Jaemsung, though, that's mine and Jisung's friendship name."

"Oh," Sungchan feels faint, nervously glancing down at Jaemin's lips. He wants to kiss him so bad ... "Which one do you like the most?"

"Sungmin's cute," Jaemin hums, smirking before he leans back to face his textbook. "Why'd you come over here?"

"I can't want to spend time with you?" Sungchan breathes easily now that Jaemin's not so close.

"You can," Jaemin shrugs, "But you're also very adamant on splitting your time with all of your friends, so."

"Right," Sungchan smiles, a blush rising to his cheeks. Jaemin listens to him. "Well, Chenji, as you call them, were arguing so I left for them to make up."

"Oh?" Jaemin looks up, interested. "What were they arguing about? It couldn't have been that serious that it made you leave."

Sungchan shrugs, "I mean, it wasn't that bad but I just didn't want to deal with it. They were arguing about how supposedly the first time Jisung went to an ice skating rink was with you but he lied to Chenle and said it was his first time with him."

"Huh," Jaemin hums, tilting his head. "We went once but it was in like, seventh grade. Jisung probably wanted to make Chenle feel special."

"Ah," Sungchan puffs out his cheeks, slowly nodding.

Jaemin looks at him, grinning, as he leans close to squeeze his cheeks, "You're so cute, Sungchan."

Sungchan's cheeks grew hot and he realized with embarrassment that he was blushing, "O-oh. Thanks. You are, too!" Oh, God.

Jaemin grins, "Thanks, Sungchan. Can't wait for our date on Friday."

Sungchan was so enamored by Jaemin that he didn't even realize he didn't tell Jaemin about his fear until he got home.

"Great," he huffs, falling into his bed.

Friday came quicker than he thought it would, and Sungchan was both excited and nervous. What if he freaked out the moment he got on the ice or worse, the moment he saw it? 

"I don't know if I can do this," Sungchan hisses lowly through the phone, holding it close to his ear so he could hear Jisung. Luckily, the couple weren't arguing anymore(Sungchan doesn't want to know how Jisung convinced Chenle to forgive him ... Actually he's probably Chenle's slave for the next month now) so Sungchan could freely talk to the other without them bringing up their boyfriend and ranting about him.

"Don't pussy out," he can't see Jisung, but he can tell the younger's rolling his eyes. "If you hurt Jaemin, I'll literally kill you."

"I'm not going to!" Sungchan whines, feeling like a child when he stomps his foot on the ground, "I just ... God, it's going to be so embarrassing."

"Jaemin's nice, he's not going to make fun of you," Jisung sighs. "Now ... If he ends up telling Haechan ..."

Sungchan groans, having completely forgotten about Jaemin's friends, "Great."

"Just tell him not to tell anyone," Jisung says. "He'll agree and keep his promise. No one will know besides us four and Jaemin."

Sungchan sighs, going to reply but then he sees Jaemin walking towards the building in the distance and his eyes widen, "He's coming, gotta go, bye!" He hangs up, quickly shoving his phone in his back jeans pocket. He decides to meet Jaemin halfway, inhaling and exhaling before he starts to walk over to him.

Jaemin's eyes brighten when he sees him, "Hey! Ready?"

Sungchan manages a smile, nodding slowly, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Jaemin looks at him concerned for a moment but then Sungchan quickly grabs his hand, dragging the older inside before Jaemin could ask what was wrong. When Sungchan looks back, he's surprised but giddy to see red decorating Jaemin's cheeks. Cute, he thinks.

"OK, so, you know how to skate, right?" Jaemin asks when they get inside, immediately feeling a little bit warmer from the cold weather outside. He reaches in his pocket to grab his wallet but Sungchan grabs that hand, too, making him stop and look up in confusion. "What?"

"Um, about that," Sungchan chuckles nervously. "Actually two things: I'm afraid of ice skating and I want to pay."

Jaemin stares at him for a moment before blinking, "You're afraid?" Sungchan knows Jaemin would never make fun of him, but he's still terrified he would. "Why'd you say yes, then? We could've gone somewhere else?" Sungchan's surprised to see that he actually looks a bit upset.

Sungchan's eyes widen, not wanting the older to be upset because of him, "Because you love ice skating! And I wanted to do what you wanted to do."

"I like to do a lot of things, Sungchan," he frowns, "I would've loved to do anything with you, even if it wasn't ice skating."

"Oh," Sungchan says, rubbing the back of his neck from embarrassment. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck. "OK ..."

"So if you want to, we can go somewhere else," Jaemin nods firmly, turning back but Sungchan grabs his hand again to pull him back against his chest. Jaemin cranes his neck to look up at the taller, "What?"

"I want to get over my fear," he says quickly because he knew if he didn't, he'd never say it, "And I want you to help me. If you want to, of course."

Jaemin stares at him before his lips lift into a pretty smile and Sungchan feels like he's about to have a heart attack because he's so pretty and he's on a date with him right now and Jaemin's the sweetest person to ever exist. "Sungchan, I would love to help you."

While they found the right size skates, Sungchan's heart felt like it was about to fall out of his chest because Jaemin was still holding his hand. "OK, so, first off, falling is natural," Jaemin starts to explain as they sit down on a bench and lets go of his hand so he can put on his skates. Sungchan tries to not look disappointed. "You're going to end up falling, a lot. And it's OK. If you think you're going to fall, bend your knees and like, try to fall sideways while leaning forward. Make sense?" Sungchan nods so he smiles, continuing, "To learn how to stop, you have to stand together with your feet together. Push your feet apart while skating and stick one skate out sideways to stop yourself. I know I'm kind of saying everything before but I'll keep reminding you. Ready?"

He stands up in his skates, holding his hand for Sungchan to take, and together, the two walk slowly to the ice rink. "Do you wanna watch me first?"

"Um, yeah," Sungchan breathes, looking at the ice worriedly. "Will it-"

"It's not going to break, don't worry," Jaemin smiles. "I've been here millions of times with even more people than there are here now," he gestures around them. "It won't, I promise."

"Okay," he nods slowly. "You ... can go ahead first."

Jaemin smiles, letting go of Sungchan's hand to head out to the ice first and with awe, Sungchan watches as he skates fast and does twirls and other things that he doesn't even know the name of. When Jaemin's done showing off, he's breathing a little bit heavier than normal and is grinning brightly when he skates back over.

"Do I have to--"

Jaemin laughs, "No, Sungchan. We can just skate but I like to show off." He holds out his hand for him to take and the younger does, letting the older tug him onto the ice carefully. "You can hold onto the railings until you get a hang of it," he gestures with his hands to the railings. Sungchan holds the railing with one hand and Jaemin's hand with the other. "Alright, watch my feet," and Sungchan does, slowly copying the movements of Jaemin's feet. "It's easier than me just telling you, right?"

"Right," he nods, picking up a foot like Jaemin does slowly to move a little bit quicker. He stumbles, though, and almost falls but remembers what Jaemin said earlier and bends his knees. He doesn't fall and he looks up to Jaemin who smiles, slowly tugging Sungchan up into a standing position again.

"Want to just glide for now?" Jaemin asks sweetly and Sungchan feels a bit bad for making him only glide, especially after seeing what he could do earlier but the look on his face makes him think he really doesn't care.

"Yeah," Sungchan nods before feeling a bit brave, "Can we still hold hands?"

Jaemin looks at him weirdly, "No, Sungchan, I don't want to hold your hand." Oh, Sungchan thinks and his thoughts and feelings must be clear on his face as he tries to tug his hand out of Jaemin's but the dark-haired boy quickly laughs, clutching his hand tighter. "Just kidding, Sungchan. Of course, we can still hold hands."

"Cool," Sungchan nods, feeling relieved but tries to play it cool. He doesn't think it's working by the way Jaemin laughs after.

Great things come with dating Jaemin, Sungchan thinks, like holding his hand and learning how to skate and kissing him sweetly on his porch after a date.

( BONUS. )

"Hey, Jaemin?"

"Hm?" Jaemin asks, head laying on Sungchan's chest as the taller loosely wraps his arms around his waist.

"Can you promise not to tell Haechan or any of your other friends that ..." Jaemin props his chin up on his head to look up at him and Sungchan swallows, feeling hot all of the sudden, "That I couldn't skate?"

Jaemin suddenly steps out of his hold and he has a sheepish smile on his lips, "Um ... I kind of already told them about our date when you went to the bathroom earlier."

"Oh," Sungchan breathes, closing his eyes. Damnit. He knew he should've told him earlier.

"Um, don't worry, though! Haechan can't swim or skate, so you can make fun of him for that ... He also can't cook or like, take care of anything, including himself," Jaemin looks panicked as he quickly speaks, trying his best to save himself. "Want to know more? I can give you more information, we've known each other since we were kids."

Sungchan laughs suddenly, shaking his head at how cute he was, "No, it's OK. Thanks for all the payback information, though." He grabs Jaemin's hand, pulling him back into his hold. He hears Jaemin giggle into his chest and his chest flutters, resting his chin on Jaemin's.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! please let me know your thoughts
> 
> first fic for sungchan/jaemin. tell me what's their ship name ... sungjaem? minchan? sungmin? jaemchan?? hhhh idk but i think theyre cute
> 
> also thank you to wikihow because ive never skated either
> 
> my twitter is @skyfalljaem and im planning on posting my chenji au <3 i already have a norenmin au and a nomin one too (but nomins on hold)
> 
> have a good day and merry christmas if you celebrate!!


End file.
